Fear Garden
by EmberElf
Summary: It always starts with those few people who know how to irritate and embarass another to death. But what happens when the victim finally snaps, and everyone around her has to pay the consequences? A Rin Kagamine story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heyas. This is my first... serious fic. I guess. Well, first official serious fic anyways.

Obviously, this has Vocaloid characters, and eventually I plan on putting in some fanmade Vocas and UTAU characters.

Like most, this is based on a song sung by Rin Kagamine, making her my main character. The song is called "Fear Garden", and it's an excellent song. I plan on having this end like the song though, so if you don't wanna know, just don't listen to it. ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids.** I wish I had the program though. :C  
**I also don't own Oedipus Rex.** That little play belongs to Sophocles. I just added it because I'm reading it for an English class. ;_; It's so hard to understand because my school bought the "Hard- to- Understand- Because- it's- Cheap" version.

--------------

The blonde sighed heavily.

"Where have all my beautiful flowers gone to? They've all withered and left me..." She closed her eyes slowly, exhaling once more. "What to do?" she questioned, absent-mindedly tracing her finger through the dry dirt. A once yellow buttercup next to her crumbled as her hand accidentally brushed against it. The blonde looked opened her eyes and looked down, slightly surprised, then having a sad expression cross her face.

"Maybe you should find a new hobby." suggested an approaching voice. The girl looked away from the flower towards a blonde boy with his hair tied in a short ponytail. He offered his hand to the crouching girl, "It's not something to get upset about, Rin."

Rin took the boy's hand in hers, and allowed him to pull her off the ground. "Yeah... I haven't really had much luck with the flowers, huh?" Rin forced smile, her lips quivering a little from her bitterness of losing the flowers. "I just thought that I might have some luck with, like, the must unkillable flower ever."

The boy next to her, looking at her with a curious expression forming. Rin looked into his eyes, the same shade of blue as her own, and discovered that his expression was amusement. His lips lips twitched at the corner of his lips, fighting a smile. Rin found it a little interesting, that a boy that looked exactly like her, could be displaying a completely different emotion than she felt.

"Hey, Rin, Len! Good morning~ You're coming today, right?" shouted a high pitched voice. The twins turned their heads to look at a girl with blue hair tied up on the sides of her head, who was standing on the other side of their white picket fence.

"Ah, we'll be there in a couple minutes, Miku!" responded Len before turning back to the confused expression on his sister's face. "Remember? We were going to meet Kaito and Meiko at the cafe for lunch." Rin nodded and smiled at her twin's excited expression. Her flowers' death had made her distressed, and had caused her to forget about the plans of the day. Before turning to enter their home, Rin glanced back at the twin tailed girl.

Miku was wearing a spaghetti- strap white dress that ended before her knees. The hem was adorned with black lace, and the waist the dress had a thick, black stripe with two thin, white stripes running within it. Her white socks reached up to her thighs, and were ruffled with black lace at the top, as well, her shoes were black, Mary- Jane style flats. The girl looked up from the book she was reading, _Oedipus Rex_, and examined Rin. A mocking smile stretched across her face as she leaned against the fence with her arms.

"Don't make me wait all day! Rin, you'd better hurry and get dressed. Your pajamas are so... cute," Miku finished sharply. "But I'm sure you've blinded a few people with them. You know, with their scaryness." Rin self- conciously looked down at herself. The white, long- sleeved cotton fabric with matching white pants, both covered in images of oranges and orange slices, caused Rin to scowl at Miku's remarks.

"Screw you!" Rin yelled, storming past a shocked twin to reach the door.

"Rin..." Len trailed off, trying to calm his sister. He followed her through the black door of their house, shut it, and grabbed his twin's arm before she managed to escape. "Hey, don't be mad at Miku, okay? You know how she is... If we had known who our neighbor would've been, then we probably wouldn't have moved here. But you know we can't do much about it now, so..." Rin smiled out of amusement as her twin tried to find the words to say. However, she knew that what he said and what he thought were far from the actual truth of his heart, but Len would never tell his sister the reality of his feelings.

Rin knew, from the first time Len had laid eyes on the blue- haired neighbor, that he was in love. Her ditsy exterior, and reputation for being oblivious, giggly and excited, hid her intelligence. Miku may have been clumsy and had terrible hand- eye coordination, but her love for classical literature, math, science and having a cute personality had caused Len to have feelings for her.

But Rin also knew her brother would do anything to make her happy again. When they were children, Len would follow Rin around obediently, listening to all of her thoughts and ideas. He adored his sister, and enjoyed her company; Rin felt the same towards her him as well, always finding out his secrets and helping him daily.

Rin turned around to face her twin, and took both of his hands in hers. "Thanks, Len. You know that means a lot to me, coming from you," she smiled warmly. Len returned her smile almost twice as bright, and let go of her hands saying,"We'd better hurry or we'll be late. You know how Kaito gets when waiting..." The twins burst out in laughter, thinking back when Kaito was left alone at an ice-cream parlor. After a cone of each of the twenty eight flavors, Meiko, Miku, Rin and Len had to force him to leave the store, eventually pulling him home in a wagon. After the event, the neighborhood learned that Kaito could not handle being alone for too long.

Rin wiped a tear that had appeared in her eye from her laughing fit. "I'd better get dressed before it's too late," she said suppressing a few giggles. Len nodded, and walked towards the kitchen, still laughing a bit. Rin turned the door knob to her room and entered, flicking on the light switch. After safely shutting the door, Rin pressed her back to the door and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the carpeted floor.

Her smile disappeared, her face holding the slightest look of anger. Her brow furrowed deeper and her hands shook as she squeezed them into tight fists. Despite her moment with Len, she still couldn't get over Miku's attitude.

Taking a few deep breaths, the blonde calmed herself, and slowly rose to her feet. Crossing the room to her closet, she glanced out the window. Barely, just barely, she could see a blue ponytail crossing her field of vision.

Moving closer to her window, Rin closed one eye and made her right hand's pointer and thumb into an 'L' shape. Aiming her pointer finger towards the oblivious figure, Rin made an upward jerking with her hand.

"Bam."

--------------

A/N: Ohohoho~ I hope you enjoyed! I'll add other chapters later... But this was at first going to be a one-shot.

Haha, who caught the refrence to foods that are associated with Vocas??  
Rin is not only with associated with oranges, but yellow onions and roadrollers. But I though oranges would be cuter. :3  
And Kaito and his icecream fetish. :3

Anyway, I really like Miku, and I don't like to write her with such an attitude, but it's for the better of the story! I'm sorry Miku~ ;_;

Eww... my bird just sneezed on me... -.-;;

But I'd like to keep writing this, and I promise that I won't rush as much as I feel I did with this chapter. I think the stupid spell check made me want to chuck my computer across the room. _Did you mean: Rina? RN? Rind?_ But somehow Len's name is a word... Huh.

Anyway! Back on track! R&R, por favor~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Wahhhh~ I'm sorry~ I've had this chapter done, but I've been sick so I haven't felt like typing it. ;-; I'm still a bit ill, but I got over myself and decided to work! :D

Psychology lesson included in this chapter! Awesome, but totally unrelated to the story. Don't worry! We'll start getting somewhere! I had this totally awesome dream last night, and now I know EXACTLY how Miku is going to go. :D Ohohohohoho. I'm sure no one really wants to know that I already know the ending. ;-;

Anyway, plz enjoy this latest chapter, R&R, and tell meh how I can improve! :D

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own **Vocaloid**, **UTAU** or **Yamaha**. But I'm saving up for the software. ;P  
I do now own **Oedipus Rex**, but it is a classic that everybody should read.

* * *

"Bam," Rin's eyebrows furrowed, then she looked at her hand in surprise. As if to toss away any bad thoughts, the blonde shook her head a bit and stood slowly from her crouching position. Walking across the plush, white carpet, she made her way to the wall closet.

Placing her hand on the side of the door, she slid it carefully out of her way. Moving hangers out of her field of vision, Rin started to think about her previous actions: What would happen if Miku were to disappear? Obviously someone would notice sooner or later, but if executed well... Rin quickly shook her head again, reassuring herself that she did not want anything bad to happen. In fact, she would feel worse now if something did happen to Miku, since Rin had be thinking such devious thoughts. Berating herself, Rin selected a white turtle neck to layer with a purple polka dotted tunic and black leggings.

The blonde changed quickly, knowing her twin would become upset if she stalled much longer than she already had. Glimpsing in the long mirror mounted against the wall, Rin pulled out some white bobby pins from a drawer to pull her bangs up.

"There," she smiled, approving of her look, and exited the room promptly. Len looks up at her from his couch seat, looking a bit shocked.

"What?" Rin asked the boy, grabbing her small handbag from the back of a kitchen chair.

"N-nothing. That was just really fast," the boy replied.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from your date, now would I?" she teased. Her brother's face flushed a light pink as he sputtered,

"No, n-n-no! It's n-n-not like that!" Rin smiled slightly as she turned away from her flustered twin. _He is so _cute_when he's embarassed!_ she thought giggling.

"C'mon, before "Ohime-sama" wants to have us beheaded for being late," the blonde joked.

Len nodded slowly, amused a little nervous to face Miku again. Even though he could see Meiko as more of the violent figure, Miku could change her attitude in minutes. Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Leading him out of the house, they walked down to the white fence where the twin-tailed girl was patiently waiting. Without even looking up from her copy of "Oedipus Rex", Miku followed the twins as the exited from their side of the fence and turned up the sidewalk. After walking a block in silence, Miku suddenly spoke.

"Have you two heard of the 'Oedipus Complex'?" The twins shook their heads simultaneously. "Well!" It's based off of this book," she started, pointing towards the book in her hand, "because the king's name is Oedipus. After a very strange twist of events, Oedipus ends up marrying his own mother. And they have two children," she added, looking for a reaction from the twins. Both furrowed their brows in a confused and disgusted manner. "But! They don't know that his wife is his mother, so it's technically not his fault, but the fault of his own parents who gave him away to be put on a mountain top because this Oracle predicted that Oedipus would kill his father one day. Weird, huh?" the twins nodded, a bit reluctant to hear the rest of the intelligent girl's lecture.

"But anyways. The Oedipus Complex is this psychological deal, where boys fall in love with their mothers. Often, it starts when boys start to notice the differences he has with his mother, and starts to cling to her. Most boys grow out of it, but some have a type of mental inbalance where they keep loving their mother, and are attracted to them physically. You know..." Miku made a thrusting motion with her hips. The twins looked away hastily, hoping that the blue head would stop soon.

"We get it!" the two said together, truly wishing Miku would stop talking.

"Good! Boys will then tend to get competitive with their fathers over their mothers. Did you know that this works the same way with girls too? It's called the Electra Complex, where girls are attracted to their fathers..."

"Oh my... Please just stop talking! For the love of everything that lives, please stop!" Rin shouted. "If I want to know these things- which I honestly don't- I Google them."

"Are you surprised that I'm so adept at tellin psychology?" the blue head said smugly.

"No queremos saber," the twins said simultaneously.

"You guys sound like you're having so much fun~" a high soprano voice chimed from behind. The three turned to see the source of the voice, and laid eyes on a very small girl with two shoulder lengthy pigtails, curled into perfect ringlets.

"Teto-chan!" Miku squealed, launching into glomp mode. The ginger squealed in response.

"Where are you guys going?" Teto asked when she recovered.

Len spoke, "To the cafe for lunch. We're meeting Kaito and Meiko."

"Really?" Teto started excitedly, her voice raising another octave. "Would you mind if I came along?"

"I don't really see the problem," Len responded.

"Kyah~ Yay, yay!" Miku shouted, jumping up and down out of victory.

After the slight disruption, the four continued up the sidewalk. Miku and Teto chattered excitedly like chickens, ignoring the twins.

"However, the two didn't completely mind. Rin wrapped her hand around a silver MP3 player in her pocket, and pulled it out. She passed an earbud to her brother and turned it on.

The light of the player flickered uneasily, then turned off.

"The batteries must be dead..." Len suggested.

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed, and enjoyed my explanation on the Oedipus complex. Yayyyyy~ Now you know completely worthless information! But I promise, the story will move on from here on out~! Maybe faster updates if I'm feeling better....?

If my Spanish is completely off, I'm so sorry! Blame my teacher! Mi maestra! Oh crap! I have to go write a paper for Spanish, so thanks for reminding me. Wahhhhh~

Bye bye! :D

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I finally got around to typing this. 'Cause yeah, I write in a notebook first. And I normally write at school. I'm a little worried about future chapters though, because I probably will have to guard my notebook with my life. 'Cause they'll think I'm a nut job. :C

Please enjoy, and I'll write some after- notes at the bottom! :3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or Utau or fan characters.** All belong to their rightful creators. Who I love.

* * *

The air smelt of soft, sweet, pastry cakes. Caramel, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate aromas circulated throughout the room. Then, cheddar and mushroom soup invaded, and fresh bread escaped from warm ovens.

Len's stomach growled hungrily at the sensory overload. In the corner of the small cafe, a noticable blue- headed man sat with a small brunette.

"Kaito-kun!" Miku called, waving to them from across the small room. He turned expectantly, smiled, then waved in return.

"Hey Miku-chan, Len-kun, Rin-chan. Hey! Even Teto-chan made it!" Kaito greeted them as they moved closer to the table.

"We've been waiting so~o long~" whined the brunette next to him. "What kept you?" Rin thought of what had truly kept them from reaching their destination; a murderous rage, a psychology lesson, and stopping to pet every puppy.

"Hey, hey! All that matters is that we're here now, ne?" Teto inserted. The group of four took their seats with the current occupants.

"Ah! There's more of you!" a tall, silver- haired girl in an apron gasped.

"We told you we weren't alone, Yowane-san," chided the brunette with Kaito.

"Wa~h, I'm just so sorry, Meiko-san," the waitress set down two coffees, "I can just be so forgetful," she smiled unsurely, and thunked the side of her head with a fist. "Ha, ha. So what can I get you guys?"

"Orange juice!" Teto sang, standing up at her spot at the table, and slamming her hands on the table. Meiko and Kaito held tightly onto their drinks. As Teto sat down, Miku began her order in a similar fashion.

"Lemon juice with honey! Make sure it's warm!" pounding her fists and standing up, the blue- haired girl smiled.

"Keep doing that and the coffees will spill!" shouted an irritated Meiko.

"I'll just have some chocolate milk," Rin ordered politely, keeping her seat.

"Strawberry milk for me, please," Len asked, equally civilized.

"Alrighty... so an orange juice, warm lemon juice with honey, and chocolate and strawberry milk," Yowane paused for approval. "And I'll bring those right out! Please look through the menus for food ideas!" The waitress skittered off to the kitchen to find some glasses for the new arrivals.

"So how was everyone's morning?" Kaito asked after a moment of silence.

"I read most of the scenes out of the play I'm reading, and I'll start another play tonight," Miku smiled again.

"I played DDR and Guitar Hero all night and into the morning!" Teto squeed. "Yay! High score!"

"I didn't really do much..." Rin looked at her yellow fingernails.

"That's a lie," Len smirked. Rin glared at her twin, knowing what he was trying to do.

"That's right! Weren't you crying over some flowers when I came by this morning?" Miku spoke.

"I was not crying! Plus, it doesn't really matter. I was getting tired of them anyway, and I'll probably have some new hobby by tomorrow," Rin tried to act proud and nonchalant.

"That's the spirit," Kaito chimed in. Rin puffed out her cheeks as a sign of anger; she hated being treated like a child by Kaito.

"Sorry for the interruption!" stuttered a flustered Yowane. She stumbled as she took a step towards the group's table. "Wagh!" she cried as she fell towards the floor.

The next moments seemed to be in a cliche slow motion to the group of six. Yowane's fall caused an immediate reflex to place her hands out to break her fall. Of course, her hands were carrying a tray of four drinks. The tray was thrusted out of her unsteady hand and flew through the air. Six heads followed the arc of the incoming tray, and the waitress attempted to reach out and grab the platter, already out of her reach.

As the tray reached the crest of its travels, it was plain to see who was going to recieve the blow. Len's jaw hit the floor, Kaito tried to say something, Meiko's hand reflexively covered her mouth, Teto covered her eyes childishly with her hands, Yowane's eyes had begun to tear, and Miku stared with wide eyes. Rin placed her hands up protectively as it sailed towards her.

CRASH! Liquid spilt over Rin's head as the tray rammed into her prepared arms.

"EEK!" shrieked the blonde as chocolate and strawberry milk, warm lemon juice with honey, and orange juice spilt over her head. "Ah, uh, what?" Rin sat surprised, mouth open, shoulders shrugged, and hands with fingers spread wide near her head.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" So sorry! So very, very, very, sorry, sorry!" screeched Yowane. Miku stiffled a giggle as Rin attempted to wipe herself off with flimsy napkins. "Ah! I'll go get a towel! A towel! I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Uh... it's okay..." Rin trailed, still shocked from the impact.

"Are you alright, Rin? That tray must've hurt," Kaito looked concerned.

"Ah, yeah, I feel fine," Rin said in a slight daze.

Suddenly, Miku couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. "Rin, that look is so priceless. Keep it, definitely. Looks awesome."

Rin flushed a deep shade of red, out of both anger and embarrassment. "Sh- shut up!"

Len, broken out of his silence, grabbed a towel from the clumsy waitress who had appeared from the back. He proceeded to wipe off his sister's face, then place a fresh towel on her drenched hair.

"Are you cold? Hurt?" her twin asked, worry apparent in his face.

"No, just a bit wet," she laughed a bit. "And... sticky?"

"Ha, that must be the honey in my lemon juice. Sorry," Miku said tersely.

"I am so sorry!" cried Yowane once more.

But Rin wasn't concerned with the sobbing waitress. Instead all she could think of was Miku's superior and insincere attitude. And, of course, how the brat could use a slap in the face.

* * *

A/N: Ohoho~ Finally getting somewhere. I'll do my best to be anti- filler from now on! I'll try! Try! Try!

So anyways... since Yowane is really a drunk, and I see a ton of pictures of her crying, I decided to make her the flaky waitress. Oh yes, and where she "thunks the side of her head" just think of Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) when she's scolding herself. Yes?? Can you see it how I intended? I can't remember which episode/chapter it's from. :/

Yes, and warm lemon juice with honey is a remedy to soothe sore throat. I dunno, Miku just seems cool like that. I've heard it tastes real nasty though.

I feel so mean making Miku so very mean! She's one of my favorite characters, but this is how it has to go! :D Haha!

And yeah, Teto is basically one of my favorites. She just seems so energetic, like me! Haha, I love DDR and Guitar Hero~~ But I dunno if I could play them all night. I tend to not blink when I play GH.

Anyways... if tomorrow I have the day off (ice, ice, ice! It's raining right now, and it's supposed to freeze), I promise to work on the story! Or the one shot I started writing... Eh, whatever happens to work out.

And if people haven't figured it out, I love to talk randomly. Waggghhhh.

FINAL POINT. I promise! I'm thinking of Len, Rin, Miku, and Teto to be high schoolers. And Meiko and Kaito are in college...? Is that weird for highschoolers to hang out with college students? o.0 'Cause when I think of Meiko/Kaito/Gakupo, I think of them in their 20's, but I don't wanna make them too old for the story. Agh! Thoughts? Thoughts? Should I shut up, or do you like reading what my thoughts are?

ANYWAY. R & R, por favor, because I squee every time I see an e-mail from fanfiction. I love it. UNTIL NEXT TIME. I will shut up now. Thank you. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

-is shot- I'm so sorry! This story died! But now... I hope it's alive! ;D

Sorry to everyone! You can bother me next time for an update~ Anyway... story notes at the end, plus a little bit about me! Not that that interests anyone... Anyway... on with the (short) chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or UTAU.** But... I wish I owned Gackt. ;D

* * *

_An = A1*r^n-1_the blonde nervously looked at the equation in her notes. '_The explicit formula for geometric sequences'_ Her mind flew to placing numbers into the given equation, but was abruptly interrupted by a slight vibration that could be heard from her bag.

_'Oh crap...' _she thought, glancing up at her teacher. He was sitting at his cluttered desk, red pen hovering over a paper. _Scritch, scritch. _A red "X" was placed on the unsuspecting white.

"Whomever's phone that was," he started, not even looking from his work, "should be brought to my desk..." he trailed, adjusting his glasses. He glanced up, eyes landing on Rin's.

_'Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppp,_' Rin sighed, reaching into her bag, pulling out said communication device. The man in sitting at his desk placed his pen down, and flipped back a purple lock of hair with his hand before holding it outstretched.

The blonde's legs were shaking as she moved towards her teacher's desk. She kept her eyes on the ground, attempting to memorize the specks of color in the dark blue carpet, however, she could feel the man's eyes on her. Rin glanced at the yellow rectangle in her hand and the name flashing on the screen.

_1 new text message(s) from Len_

Her blue eyes closed for a minute, and without consciously realizing lifted her left hand and slapped it on her forehead. _Oh he is _so _dead when I get back home today..._Rin let her hand slip back to her side, catching a glimpse as her teacher raised a plum eyebrow.

"Nice facepalm," he commented as Rin placed the keyboard featured phone into his own palm. He laughed a little as he read the display screen. "And it was well deserved..." Nonchalantly flipping open the phone and pressing a few buttons, the indigo teacher smirked, asking, "Should I read this aloud?"

The blonde student flushed brilliantly, her eyes cast down to the speckled carpet once more.

_SLAM!_

Rin jumped slightly, and the entire class of about twenty turned to the source of the noise. Completely unfazed, the still sitting teacher flicked his eyes to and unsurprisingly hyper red head.

"Yes, Teto-san, you have a word?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes! Yes I do~!" yelled the small girl. Her chair had been pushed back, and one of her hands rested on the unsuspecting desk.

"Alright... go on then," the teacher replied, tucking a loose strand of dark violet hair behind his ear. Though his hair was held in a tight pony tail at all times, his students had learned that his waist length locks could not always be withheld, and thus he had developed the habit of pushing them out of his face.

"I just can't stand the injustice! Leave Rin-chan be! It's enough that her phone has to be taken away, when it's her only life line to her friends!" accustomed to talking quickly, Teto's words were almost non- understandable.

"Teto-san. Relax. Breathe. Talk slower," the patient orchid said slowly, lifting a hand in earnest.

"All I'm saying, Gakupo-sensei, is that you should leave Rin-chan alone! And in fact-" slowing her words only a fraction, Teto was interrupted suddenly.

"Luka-san!" Gakupo-sensei quickly changed his line of vision. Once more, the class turned heads to look at the salmon haired girl. Her cheeks were puffed, and her eyes were visibly wider than normal. "What are you eating this time?"

The girl swallowed quickly. "Umm... Tuna?"

"Class has barely begun, and you're eating fish?"

"Yes, Gakupo-sensei," Luka's face almost matched the color of her ostentatious hair.

"Give it here until lunch then. I doubt you could-"

"But Sensei! I want to eat tuna!" the girl became defensive, and quickly grabbed ahold of her fish shaped lunch box.

"Luka-san, all I'm saying is-" the teacher's patience was commendable, even the most skilled of teacher's would have- most likely- walked out on the rowdy class on the first day.

"I'm Japan's number one ninja! Don't mess with me!" yelled the young pink haired girl.

"YEAH! POWER!" yelled a now hyped up red head, punching a fist in the air.

"I can't believe at one point I actually wanted to teach a group of fifteen year olds..." groaned the samurai- esque teacher.

"I'm not 15!" yelled the rambunctious Teto. "I'm 31!"

"For the last time, you are not a chimera!" shouted a new voice.

"I am too, Neru!" the drill- haired girl shouted back at the blonde.

"In case everyone forgot, we're kinda taking a test here..." a partially defeated teacher spoke.

"Ha! I'm already done! After all I am 31..." Teto skipped up to her teacher's desk, slamming her paper down.

Rin glanced up at the clock, noticing that the class period was almost over. She shifted her weight to her right leg, then turned to her teacher.

"Umm... I don't think I'm going to finish my test."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I should've realized that we wouldn't have been able to finish... For some reason, I thought that today would be a little different," Gakupo- sensei smiled.

"And... can I have my phone back?" Rin glanced down where it still lay in his hand. The three charms hanging on separate lanyards were one of a kind, created by her own brother. The only duplicates were hanging on his own cell phone, which in a sense strengthened their own bonds, reinforcing their inside jokes; a banana, an onion, and realistic road roller. Rin stiffled a giggle as she looked back into her teacher's eyes.

"Pick it up at the end of the day, so that I don't have to deal with it again for the rest of class." Rin was instantly dissapointed, and a little upset that her teacher didn't trust her to turn off the yellow device.

Gakupo's purple eyes swept across the room, where chaos had begun to unfold. Teto now stood jumping up and down on her desk, Luka was stuffing her face once more, a black haired Ruko had her head on the desk, sleeping once more. Not to mention the entire class had begun to chat loudly, attempting to speak over each other to get their point across to their friends.

"Ahh... High school. Why am in this profession anyway? I should've stuck to med school like my mom said..." Gakupo sighed audibly."Oh yes," his eyes met with the young blonde student's. "Len says that he's throwing up again."

Rin could've made one more facepalm, but she stopped herself quickly. "Thanks..." she frowned slightly as she turned to head back to her desk.

This morning, her twin, normally an early riser, had failed to get up at his usual hour. He had picked up a virus somewhere, and exhaustion had seemed to settle upon him overnight. Unable to get up himself and wake up his sister, Rin, a girl who liked to sleep in, was late herself in getting up. Which caused her to be late for school after she diagnosed that her brother had the flu, and which also caused her to be berated by Gakupo-sensei for being late.

Though she had explained her situation, the puple haired teacher apologized, and told her that he had to do his job, thus marking her tardy.

Len's illness would also have her leaving school right at the end of the day- no time to socialize with her friends- to make sure that he wasn't dying, and as well checking to see if he was fully hydrated.

_However_, the blonde decided, _Len would always try to help me out, and he rarely gets sick anyway... It's not such a huge sacrifice for me just to make some health food and give him the homework he's missing..._

A bell pierced her thoughts, sending them to the back corner of her mind as she picked up her bag to move to the next class.

_But please Len, don't send some sort of embarrassing text..._

* * *

Oh gosh! So very short after such a long time! Next one should be longer, or I might break it up. Because something bad/good might happen... :D

Anyway, please bother me next time. I suck.

Oh! But a little thing about recentness! I just went to an anime con this weekend, and I went as Rin~ I made my costume with help from Serenity Fey (look her up, she rocks)~ I was so happy and so surprised that so many people knew who I was! I saw, like, two other set of twins, plus a Len! I took my picture with her. :3 Then I saw two or three Miku's... And yeah! I was so happy! I was worried that people wouldn't know what Vocaloid was, but people were taking my picture and asking me if I was beating Kaito on a regular basis. PLUS PLUS PLUS HUGE NEWS. I got to meet this really awesome comic artist, and I bought his books, but I don't want to give his name, because then you'll know where I was. Ahahaha. ;D But it rocked. And now I'm planning on making a Rin costume for my American Girl Doll, Kit. (oh yes, I'm a 15 year old with an AGD ;D)

YAY! If anyone want to see my pictures, I'll send some to you, but I'll have to scribble out faces because I don't need stalkers. xD

By the way, I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this, I lied, it's a filler type thing, but next chapter should rock.

Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to see you next update! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa~~~ (Reference to a Vocaloid song if you caught that! :3)

Guys, this is where it gets serious. Like, serious. Please be forewarned that this chapter is a **bit darker** than the other, and please read my bottom note for an important notice/question. Please enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **As aforementioned, **I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU,** or anything except my ideas. Which even then, I might share a brain with someone.

* * *

To put it simply, it was dark. A full, silver circle hung in the sky, creating a great downcast of light. The small blonde walked down the cemented sidewalk after a walk to the local pharmacy.

_And that's why,_ she thought, casting her eyes around her, _I'm walking alone on this night..._ Despite her full confidence in her previous self defense classes, Rin couldn't help quickening her pace.

She slowed to a stop, however, as she passed a sign indicating the neighborhood park. Clutching the small, paper bag to her chest, she weighed her options.

_Be mugged in the park, or somehow wander into and alley and be brutally attacked._ Her mind rushed through possible scenarios, as many in said situation would, despite how unrealistic they were. Shaking her golden locks, Rin took a right hand turn into the park pathway.

The park had been a major hangout spot for her and her friends, not to mention she grew up with pushes on the swing, races from one slide to another, and playing hide and seek among the sea of nearby trees. However, her fond childhood memories took a different light in the full moon. Slides and swings look ominous in the shadows, and the merry-go- round squeaked slightly as it turned with the wind.

_And that's probably why the park closes at dusk. Wait... does this mean I'm breaking the law?_

Rin kept her eyes forward while she increased her speed, already eyeing the opposite exit, which was near to her home. _I can just imagine... _Suddenly, a dainty hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. The blonde let out a shriek of terror, and begun a quick sprint out of the immediate area. However, strong fingers latched around her forearm, and a familiar voice started to speak.

"Chill, chill, it's just me!" a small giggle escaped from the speaker. Rin turned, her mind racing through combat tactics. However, she soon faced a silhouette of a two-tailed girl in a short canary yellow dress, fully decorated in lace. "What are you doing out here?"

"What am I doing?"

"Umm... yeah. No need to reiterate."

Rin self- consciously pulled down at her sleeve, her heart still racing from moments ago. "I was just taking a short cut back to my house."

"Haha, great idea for a short cut," Miku laughed loudly, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her pointer. The turquoise- hair suddenly looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes and an amused smile. "But just wait until people hear how loud you can scream."

"Miku, that sounds a little... Well... disturbing," the blonde replied, repulsed by a fraction.

"Oh, not like that! Like this," the leek- lover lifted a sleek sea foam green digital camera, a red light shining on the front.

"You're not recording this are you?"

"One could say yes... Or one could say no..." the replier looked at the large display screen, readjusting to fit Rin in it's full view. "But it is a little dark, so this might just have to be an audio display." The blonde made a grab for the vulnerable camera, but returned unsuccesful as Miku pulled back instantly. "Don't think you're getting a hold of this so easily," the girl quirked her lip in the dark. "In fact, it should be on the internet tonight..."

"Miku, please! It's not that big of a deal-"

"I scared Rin~ I scared Rin~" the blue haired girl interrupted in a sing- song voice.

"You did nothing! Shut up!" the blonde could feel heat rush to her face in slight frustration.

"Au contraire, Little Miss Rin. Despite what you may deny... I know I've been getting under your skin, and for no good reason! You want me to get nasty with you? I can, for sure."

Rin felt her right arm reach out and take a large portion of Miku's long, blue hair into it's hand. Her muscles reacted automatically, yanking the hairs away from the girl's scalp.

"Ouch! What the-" Miku slapped the blonde's cheek, causing her to drop the well tended to locks. "What's your damage? Oh wait, I think I figured it out long ago. It's the way Len looks at me isn't it?" Rin's eyes flashed suddenly, her hand against her cheek to comfort it slowly made it's way to her side.

"What are you talking abo-" she started slowly, unsure of what the blue was implying.

"Oh you know. And I'm sure everyone else knows too. You're crazy about him. And not just in that brother-sister bond. You know what I'm saying right? I'd say the fanfiction term for this is... Twincest."

The blonde could feel her fingers ball up in a fist, thumb out as she had once been instructed, and her arm reacting on it's own launching a punch to the side of Miku's jaw.

"What are you trying to say?!"

"You know exactly what I'm insinuating!" Miku replied as soon as she had recovered from the unexpected blow. "What is your problem! Hit me wrong and you could seriously kill me! You have issues! You really do, you have issues! That's probably why everything you attempt fails, like those ugly flowers you had in those pots. Yeah? Remember those? They died because you're a heartless little eejit! Screw off!" Miku's delicate piano fingers reached out and snagged onto Rin's spring green top with puffy short sleeves.

Reacting on a slight instinct, Rin recalled a portion of her training. _Good thing I took those classes, _the blonde thought, already in motion.

In one, simultaneous movement Rin lifted her arms, palms down to about Miku's neck level. Her right leg lifted slightly, to kick the inside of the aqua's right knee. In the same moment, the blonde's hands snapped lightly onto the doll like neck of the girl in front of her.

Less than a second had passed, and Miku's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the breathe swiftly exited her body. Letting go of the green shirt, Miku fell against the pavement, reinforcing the damage already done to her battered body.

Breathing heavily from a slight adrenaline rush, Rin knelt next to Miku's stiff body. Checking that she was still breathing, the blonde lifted the now dead- weight onto her shoulders. Grabbing her bag of dropped medicine, Rin began to trudge the rest of the way to her home, the blue- haired girl's feet dragging the entire way because of their slight height difference.

Though, she knew the home was an empty home, save for a sick, bedridden twin.

Turning the brass knob after inserting golden key, the blonde dragged the unconcious body of her acquaintance across the embroidered "Welcome" mat. Dropping the heavier girl on the floor, Rin shuffled to the kitchen, regaining her breath.

Placing the pharmaceutical bag on the counter, Rin pulled out a small bottle of prescription drug, then moved to the wooden drawer for a measuring spoon of about a tablespoon. Exiting the kitchen, she found herself back in the entrance room, crowded by her unconscious visitor. Taking the left hallway, she sneaked into her blonde brother's room

"How're you feeling?" she asked softly into the darkness.

"Sick..." she heard the strained, groggy voice of her twin.

"I went to the corner store to get you this," the female unscrewed the cap on the red liquid, pouring it into the ready spoon. "So take it. Because I was really freaked out walking back."

The girl her a slight chuckle, followed by her hand being brushed by his own, taking the spoon.

"Thanks Rin," he replied after he had finished two spoonfuls. "It really means alot to me that you would do this for me. Especially so late at night," Len finished with a tired smile.

"Ah, just go to bed, I think you're delusional," Rin responded smacking her mirrored male in the face with a pillow. "But you're welcome."

Closing the door behind her, Rin's eyes narrowed just a touch as she hear a noise from the greeting room.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm such a terrible person leaving it off like that. But the next chapter will mean a lot to me.

**Note on the "fighting scene":** Aight, so this is a real move that I found (online, ha. If someone browses my history after this chapter and the next... o.o Let's just say I'm trying to make this realistic -ish). I watched a video on it (_/watch?v=bmEa0FN5DhY_ on Youtube) so all the credit for this idea goes to these guys. Plus it looks like it really hurts. c: All I'm saying with this is DO NOT try it at home. Seriously, those guys are trained pros.

**Note on next chapter plus I need your input:** Okay. This is what has been tormenting me so. The question being... Should the next chapter be graphic, where I may possibly have to change the rating, or generic where I will stay cool. Like I'm sure you guys could feel me wanting to swear during this whole chapter. It would've been intense. But I am pretty sensitive for all you readers, not knowing your ages and all that.  
So yes. **This is very important to me**, and I know that you guys may not care... But I genuinely want your opinions on this, because ever since the first chapter I have been worrying about this. Ahahaha.

So please review or send me a message on your opinions on the story, especially on the next chapter. Please let me know if you're still reading, or if you're angry at me for not posting quicker. D: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

By the way, I'm going to be leaving on Saturday next week. For a week. So I'll try and update beforehand if I get any replies. So reply quickly if you want a quick update before I leave! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** _O YUS. Please... you guys can bother me. I'm serious, if it takes that long to update ever again. ;~; Please attack.

Umm... SO. If you're grossed out by... blood and gore and stuff, I wouldn't recommend reading this. I mean, it's not that bad. It's barely descriptive, because I wanted a happy medium. c:

But it's still a little *twitch*... yeah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggggg. ;~;**

* * *

_Closing the door behind her, Rin's eyes narrowed just a touch as she heard a noise from the greeting room._

Slinking back down the hallway, Rin saw Miku moving to sit up, massaging her neck. Brightening her eyes, Rin ran to kneel next to Miku.

"Are you alright, Miku?" the blonde asked, concerned. Miku snapped her head up, staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, just- just stay away from me!" she stuttered, remembering earlier events. Rin knit her eye brows together confused, with a look of genuine care in her blue eyes.

"Miku... Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" the blonde waggled three fingers in front of the other girl's eyes.

"Umm... three. Wait... what happened?" the girl was beginning to doubt what she had been through earlier.

"Well I met you in the park because I was on my way home from the store. We chatted for a bit, then you said you weren't feeling too well. You were just about to sit down on a bench when you passed out and hit your head against the bench, and then again on the pavement," the blonde relayed to her confused companion. "You were just sort of laying there, and I started freaking out. I brought you back to my house, and, well, no offense, but you're kind of heavy so I just left you in the doorway while I went to talk to my brother."

The teal- haired girl nodded slowly, trying not to move too much as she was still in a fog, and the back of her head was screaming in pain.

"Do you want to stay the night or something? It's late as it is, and you still look a little disoriented."

Something in the back of Miku's mind was yelling at her, and it wasn't because of the pain. _I feel like I should just go home... Something is... wrong with her. Freak._Rubbing the back of her head once more, Miku moved to stand. "No, I really should be going... I'm sure my parents are worried..." she dug through her yellow handbag, finding her blue cell phone, adorned in extravagant charms that together weighed more than her entire phone, and noticed that she had five missed calls and eight text messages.

"Well let me at least walk you home," Rin persisted.

"Ah, no that's okay," the two-tailed girl now on her feet responded nervously. "I can get home just fine on my own." She smiled half- heartedly, feeling anxious to leave.

"No! What if you pass out again, and some sicko comes up and attacks you?!"

"We don't really live in that type of neighborhood..."

"Well, whatever, you never know what walks around at night, right? I'm coming with you."

"Then who's going to walk you home?" Miku laughed nervously, hoping to deter the blonde.

"Trained in the martial arts, remember?" Rin pointed to herself, laughing a bit.

"Oh... right... Well, I guess you can come, if you seriously won't just stay home."

"I'd be too worried about you, I mean what if you have a concussion and some guy sees you and-"

"Rin! We're about to venture into the dark night, I would prefer if you keep you crazy thoughts to yourself. Geez, now I'm going to feel all paranoid, thanks." Miku flicked Rin's forehead in annoyance.

Rin rubbed her forehead as she shut the front door, locking it with her key. Placing the key back into her purse, the blonde jogged a bit to catch up with the teal- haired girl. "Isn't the shortest way to your house along the river?"

"Yeah, through the woods and all that. But it's dark, so why don't we just take the road?" Miku replied.

The blonde pouted, "But I still have to go home! Can we _puhleaseeeeee_take the forest trail?" The blonde turned her puppy dog eyes on Miku, full force.

"So, you know I use those all the time, right? So they don't work. But whatever, I guess we can take the shorter path."

"Yay!" the blonde hopped up in excitement, squealing. Miku eyed her nervously. _Weirdo~ I wonder why she's all worked up?_

The two were well along the trail, jumping at small sounds, and shrieking in a similar tone as a small rabbit crossed their path. They both giggled nervously as the continued on, both slightly shaking at the knees.

Miku breathed a sigh of relief, "There's the light post to my house, I'm so glad we're almost done with this short cut... Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Haha, I could take down anything!" Rin flexed her arm jokingly. "Well, except for maybe a bear. But we don't have those... right?"

"Well... I haven't heard anything about bears, but someone did tell me something about wild cats being loose..." Rin's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Holy-"

"I was just kidding, just kidding~" Miku flapped her hand in Rin's direction.

The blonde suddenly snapped her head towards the trees. "What was that?" she squeaked, uncertain.

"What was what?" Miku asked, surprised at Rin's almost instant movement.

"I just heard something..." Rin started moving in to the darkness, off the path and towards the river.

"Hey! Rin! Hey, Rin! Stop! Stop it right now! Get back here!" Miku whispered harshly towards Rin's quickly receding figure. "Rin! Oh she would... just when we're a couple paces from my house."

Miku stood for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. "Rin! Oh Rin~ This isn't funny any more... Come out! Please!" The teal- haired girl's eyes darted from side to side, and she started jumping at the smallest of noises. She considered running, sprinting off to her house. But what would she feel if Rin was reported as a missing person? Or worse... found by a jogger in the morning.

"Good God, Rin, your life had better be in danger..." Miku whispered as her sea foam hair went out of view from the path. _Terrible idea to wear heels today..._

Creeping through the underbrush and being whacked in the face by tree branches, Miku proceeded cautiously into the thick woods. "Rin, where are you, you little bi- ow!" Miku was silented by running directly into a branch. "Oh you are kidding me!" the girl's nose had started to bleed, and pausing a moment to pinch it, Miku continued on.

Greeted by the nostalgic sound of the river, Miku hurried to the clearing she knew was near, due to her days as a child exploring the forest with her friends. The friends that she still had today. Stumbling into the beach-y area, Miku swiveled her head around, searching for her childhood friend.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" the girl sounded a bit nasaly, but not too off from her normal tone. "Rin, you better not scare m-"

The rest of the girl's sentence was severed, as the side of her head was grabbed and driven into the nearest tree. The force of the blow was directed to the blue- haired's temple, instantly shattering her skull and sending shards of the sharp bone material into her soft, grey matter.

Eyes diming in her victim, Rin's veins flowed with adrenaline, shaking her and causing her breath to deepen and come short. Her companion's death came quickly, and as soon as she showed no signs of stirring, Rin set to finish her ultimate goal.

Despite her small stature, Rin had built up her strength over the years with her defensive arts training. Moving her victim to her stomach, Rin grabbed Miku's right arm while stepping on the blue- haired body's back. Yanking with raw power and adrenaline, the arm ripped from the owner with the separation of fair skin and thin bands of muscle. The bone snapped comparatively easy from the socket, allowing crimson blood to flow freely from the hole left behind.

Repeating the process to the left arm, the blonde set the two arms aside on the river bank. Dragging the blue girl's corpse to the river's edge by her damaged head, Rin smirked slightly, taking one last look at the girl's face.

Her eyes, once vivid with blue life had faded to a grey-ish color with wet tears mixed with red blood streaming from them. Her mouth, open, that had once spit vile, spiteful words now leaked saliva, along with blood from internal bleeding. Rin giggled, and after an attempt to quiet her laughing, burst out in full force hysteria.

Kicking her victim in to the depths of the murky, polluted river, Rin doubled over in laughing, her shoulders shaking with the exertion. As the corpse's face vanished from sight, Rin turned to the remaining arms.

Using her own hands, Rin dug two identical holes, and stood the two arms up in the dirt. Covering the bases, Rin turned to admire her handiwork.

The blond smiled genuinely, "My, what pretty flowers."

* * *

I HATE THIS CHAPTER. I SUCK. ;~;

It's mostly because I just wrote it on the computer, and not in a journal. I DID have it written in a journal though, BUT I LOST IT. WHAT A LOSER. D:

I'm sorry that this isn't my best! But it felt good to write creatively! I've been stuck writing A.P. Literature essays, which aren't funnnnnn. ;~;

Well... and I have to admit that I've been wasting my time reading AkuRoku fanfiction. WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S NOT A WASTE OF MY TIME. I have to say I read an extremely depressing/ sad AkuRoku fanfic this weekend... I was sobbing, and it was like, 1:30 in the morning, and I was praying that my parents wouldn't wake up. If you're interested, it's called "Cancer Cells" (ohoho, the title gives it all away already! ;~;), and it's in my favorites... BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER THE AUTHOR. I'M JUST SO STUPID. WAHHHHH.

So... my parents are probably about to bust in asking me what I'm doing awake still when I have school tomorrow. O YUS, IT'S 10:33 PM, I ROCK. LOL.

And as a final note, while I was writing this I was listening to MiniMoni and Morning Musume and all these different hyper songs. FITTING, NO???? :DDDDD

THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT! CHU CHU CHU CHU TO REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLY CRAP MY AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS ERASED. I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN.

YAY, I'M NOT DEAD. An update in little over a week?? I'M ON A ROLL. Haha. C:

And thank you so much to people who review! Maybe I'm just a creeper, but I respond to everyone! :D Not many people respond to the reviews I give them though, but I figure if I have a link to do it, then WHY THE **** NOT? :D No swearing allowed here! :D Do people appreciate it when they get responses? D: I have no idea.

And thank you to the people who have favorited/ alerted this story, even if you haven't reviewed. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. AND I LOOK AT YOUR PROFILES. Am I a creeper for doing that??? I like to see how many favorite stories people have, and if they don't have many then I feel super special. :3 Lovely, now that my thankies are through for this chapter... NO WAIT. I HAVE TO SAY that I love how many reviews this story has gotten! Like, more than 5 each chapter! I love it! :D

Please read on and review, because they make me feel special! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not on Vocaloid, UTAU or the song "Fear Garden". **I'm just borrowing for the lulz.

* * *

_Ding- dong~_

The twins looked up from their place on the couch. The television was on in front of them, displayed with a colorful animation. The male of the pair had decided he felt well enough to get out of bed and watch the usual line up of Saturday morning cartoons, which he had to admit weren't as great as they had been in his youth.

The pair's identical cerulean's met as they silently dueled as to who would be the unlucky loser to get up from their comfortable spot. After a split moment, the blonde boy fell back on the brown sofa's arm rest, feigning sleep.

"You're so freaking immature!" his opposite shouted, chucking a blue pillow into his "sleeping" face. Unfolding her legs and stretching, Rin-

_Ding- dong~_

"Coming, coming!" the blonde jogged out of the entertainment room, and into the entrance. "He~llo-" she started, but then jumped back in surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?" she inquired, blinking at the two uniformed individuals.

"Yes... is this the Kagamine household?" the one on the right asked. The man looked older, probably in his forties. Despite his hat, a receding hairline was noticeable, and he had a scruffy looking, grey beard.

"Yes, it is," Rin answered smoothly, but with a slight shake, as anyone would when dealing with police officers in front of their house, purpose unknown. "Is something the matter?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions about your friend... Miku Hatsune," the officer on the right avoidingthe question answered, glancing down at a notepad as a remembrance to Miku's name.

"What kind of questions? What's happened? Did something happen? What's going on? Len!" Rin rambled out the first questions that came to her mind, anxious to know what she was going to be asked. After shouting into the house for her brother, the officer on the left tried to calm her.

"Now, it's alright," he started, putting up his hands slightly. He had a more youthful glow to him, probably in his late twenties, Rin decided. His hair was thick and black, and he had no facial hair like his partner. On a different occasion, Rin would've noticed his sharp, charming features where she would've dubbed him cute on two different levels. "We just want to ask a couple of questions-"

"No, she deserves to know," the officer on the right cut off the other, as Len trudged slowly up to the door.

"What's going on?" he asked, perking up at the sight of the officers. The officer on the right continued to speak, pushing back a few strands of his dark hair that had fallen in his face.

"We just came to ask a few questions on your friend, Miku Hatsune."

"Why?" Len asked, a look of questioning entering his blue eyes.

"There's no easy way to say this but..." the older officer spoke this time, "Miku has been reported missingby her parents, and we've been asked to lead an investigation. Now if you wouldn't mind making this easy for us and-"

"Miku? Miku is missing?" the blonde female interrupted, her eyes wild with questions for the officers. "But I saw her just last night!"

"That's a start," the older officer nudged his junior, who in response pulled out a small notebook. "Where did you last see her?"

"Well..." the blondegirl began, placing her pointer finger on her bottom lip, a nervous habit. "On our street. I had seen her in the park because I was on my way back from picking up some medicine- for him," Rin gestured to her twin, "We talked a bit, and then I had to leave- for him," Rin repeated the gesture. "She said she was going home, but I don't know where she went after that."

"Around what time was this?"

"I'd say... 9:30, close to 10?" Rin moved her finger to the corner of her mouth, restingher elbow in the palm of her other hand. Her nails were something she prized, and had chosen a simple clear coat with yellow French tips. Often Rin would complete small pieces of art on each nail; sometimes intricate patterns, other moments a plain color, and a few times she would glue 3D objects onto the thumb or ring finger. "And she never made it home? I offered to walk her home, but she refused, saying that I'd just have to walk back to my house by myself."

"Thank you for the information, is there anything else you would like to say?" the younger, handsomer cop spoke to the blonde.

She pondered for a moment, delaying her answer to stay believable to the two state agents interrogating her. "No, that's all I know."

"Alright, thank you for your time."

"Find Miku quickly, please!" the male of the two twins looked at the two officers as they turned to leave, griping the brown door frame tightly, his blue eyes looking watery.

"Will do, son," the older officer nodded gruffly, unsure of how to deal with the young, and apparently emotional youth.

As the twins watched the uniformed men march down their walk way, the female slid her hand into the male's, squeezing for reassurance.

"Don't worry, they'll find her," she deadpanned, still staring as the two officers stepped into a blue vehicle with writing on the side, topped off with red lights on the hood. As the engine revved, and the two sped away, the blonde female cleared her throat with a slight twitch of her small, pale nose.

"I know they will."

* * *

I'm, like, filler queen. Wait... that's Naruto. D: AND WHERE'S THE DESCRIPTION? LAME. I realize this, and I'll be working on it more!

I have the next couple weeks off, because of Christmas (or politically corrents, _Winter_)Break. SO YUS.

And because Yamaha is kick butt, I'll may be intro-ing some new characters. Like. SF-A2 Miki. I love her character design, so that's why. xD I don't like Megpoid's character though. D:

And I'm feeling that next chapter will be Teto- centric. BECAUSE I LOVE HER, AND I'M THE AUTHOR. THAT'S RIGHT. Though I will take suggestions. I think I'll have her speak some random Spanish though, BECAUSE I CAN. BUEN PROVECHO. Haha, but I do know some Spanish, though I still make mistakes. :0

I wanted to say something else... But yeah, I can't remember. I feel awesome, because my author's notes are sometimes as long as my actual chapter. xD Does anyone read this? Because normally I just skip over everyone else's notes, BECAUSE THEY'RE REALLY BORING. NO OFFENSE. Did you notice when someone says "no offense" or "in my opinion" they normally say something really offensive? THAT'S BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO TACT. Eep, I love caps lock, it's like, the excitement/sarcasm key of the intertubes. :D

SO until I update again, Feliz Navidad y Hanukkah y tambien otros holidays. Yep Yep, I'm just too lazy to look up anything else, I'm sorry! Happy Holidays, but I am going to update before the 25th. As a gift. (IF I SAY THIS, I NORMALLY FEEL COMPELLED TO DO IT.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~ Can I just say it... I AM ON A ROLL. Yay! :D Everyone's reviews were like... WHOOSH! Power and inspiration for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed my replies. x3

This would've been up sooner, like, at least an hour, but my mom came home and I always feel awkward typing when she's around.  
Mom: Who're you talking to?  
Me: Ah, no one. I don't really talk to people online.  
Mom: Then what are you doing?  
Me: Well, I'm writing a story about a teenage girl committing murder. You know, normal. No need to worry.  
Ah... If I told her about this story my mental health may have to be checked out. And no more computer. ;~;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU, Yamaha**, or anythingggg awesome like that. D:

_

* * *

__... and police are still looking for Miku Hatsune, a local 16 year old. She was last reported seen walking home around ten, or ten thirty Friday night by a friend who was accompanying her. The two left each other to return to their respective houses, although Miku never made her destination. Friends and officials continue their search for the honor student, but there are currently no leads to her disappearance. We have Officer Alphonse Grande with us today to speak about the situation. Officer, what are the chances that Miku merely ran away?_

_I would say those chances are slim, as there are no reported reasons as to why she would desire to leave. Friends have described her as down to Earth, calm, and smart, meaning that she wouldn't act without thinking through all the possible repercussions. _

_I see, and there's still no luck in finding a person who may have a motive to harm Miku?_

_No, everyone in the neighborhood has described her as a lovable person who never purposely hurt someone. There are currently no public reasons as to why, if it is the case, someone would desire to, well, simply disappear. _

_Of course, and is there anything people can do to assist in the search?_

_Yes, if everyone could be on the lookout for Miku, and report any suspicious behavior. _

_Thank you for joining us today, Officer._

_It's no problem, and thank you._

_If you have any information on Miku, you can contact the police at the number below. We hope everything turns out for the best. Public officials plan to confirm the building of a new super mall on Bridge street by the end of the week-_

The red head shifted uncomfortably as she switched the television to children's program. As she was about to move from her spot on the gray couch, the show managed to catch her eye. A man was jumping around in an orange outfit with strange monsters singing about how eating food caused "parties in their tummies". The colors and infectious beat caused Teto to sink back into the cushions, hand still grasping the remote. Five minutes of staring later, the girl was thumped on the back of the head.

"Teto, I know your attention span is low, but you don't have to sit around watching this show. Honestly, it scares me." The girl turned to face her brother, with a newspaper in hand he swatted Teto once more. He scowled slightly at her, then pushed his black rimmed glasses furthur up the bridge of his nose. His crimson hair was pulled back in a simple, low pony- tail, and he wore loose fitting, gray sweat pants paired with a bright red t-shirt compliments of the college he was attending. His feet were bare, and he jumped the back of their gray couch to land to the left to his sister. Snatching the remote out of her hand, he began to flip through channels.

"Te~ed! I was seriously watching that!" she whined, reaching for the remote. Her brother responded in leaning further away from her, placing his left hand on her forehead while she squealed in protest. "Stop it, stop it, sto~p it!" Ceasing her attack, Teto leaned back to the other side of the couch, and began to flail her legs in Ted's direction. "Waaa~h!" she squeaked, closing her eyes to continue her kicks.

Ted glared at her through his glasses and around his face- framing bangs, annoyed. "Okay, that's it!" He put his newspaper to the side with the remote, then grabbed his sister's flailing limbs. She was wearing knee length, blue jean shorts with a black short sleeved blouse blouse that ruffled at the bottom. Underneath her blouse was a plain, white long sleeved shirt, a style that she had found influence in one of her favorite band's music video. Unlike her brother, who enjoyed sleeping in late, Teto was dressed and ready for the day, although she didn't know what she was going to do with it quite yet. Normally, she would've called Miku, but under the circumstances...

"Wah!!" the drill- haired girl shreiked as her brother threw her off the couch. Swatting her a few more times with his newspaper and following up with a chuck of a pillow, Ted settled back down on the couch, flipping channels two more times before finding a sports program.

"Now go take out the trash."

"What the heck?" Teto bit her bottom lip and puffed out her cheeks before standing up and storming out of the room. Afraid of what may happen if she didn't listen to her brother, Teto obediently took the trash out of it's contained. Putting the bag down to open the door, Teto lugged the trash to where the bin sat daily, except those days that the garbage truck came around the neighborhood. Placing the sack into the plastic bin, Teto turned to see a certain blonde female walking down the street.

"Ri~n!" Teto called, waving her arm as the blonde turned towards her. Rin smiled and returned the wave as Teto walked up to the white picket fence that surrounded her home. Leaning on it, Teto smiled. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Eh, I just went down to the store to get some gardening supplies, but I'm on my way home to finish up some homework. What about you?"

At this Teto puffed out her cheeks. "Oh, Ted's being mean to me again. Then he made me take out the trash. He's terrible! Making his only sister do such labor!" Rin laughed as Teto made a dramatic sweep of her hand. "And how's Len feeling?"

"He's doing better, so he should be at school on Monday," Rin smiled at the mention of her brother.

"Do you want to come in? We could... make cookies!" Teto jumped around enthusiastically at the thought.

Rin giggled at her friend's hyper excitement. "As much as I would love to, I should probably get home and finish up my homework. I never finished reading The Great Gatsby, and I know there's going to be a test as soon as we get to class!" Rin whined at the thought.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! I've barely even started it!" Teto started yelling in despair. "Crap, crap! Well I better get back to my house to start reading!"

Rin waved as Teto said her goodbyes, "Good luck!" Rin watched as Teto sprinted into her home's front door. As she heard a crash from the inside, Rin laughed breathy as she heard an unmistakable bellow from the red- head's brother. Readjusting her paper bag, the blonde began marching away from the scene.

Stumbling a few blocks away, the brown bag flew from her arms and onto the pavement. A brunette knelt in front of the bag spilt by the blonde.

"M-meiko!" Rin stuttered out of embarrassment.

The brunette giggled at the young girl's clumsiness before returning the items spilt from the bag. "What's with the branch cutter?" she said before handing the bag to the blonde who had quickly recovered from her fall.

"Oh! That's for my garden! The rose bushes have started to get out of hand, and I wanted something heavy duty to take care of them," the blonde ended with a smile.

"I didn't know that you had some living plants still," Meiko said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a gardener!" Rin pouted, puffing out her cheeks in a Teto-like manner.

"Haha, sorry, sorry!" Meiko placed her right hand on the back of her head. "Sorry, but I better get going! It was nice to see you! See you later!" she finished with a smile before continuing up the sidewalk.

"You too!" Rin said to her retreating figure. As the brunette moved out of sight, the blonde turned back to her route. "But next time might be under different circumstances."

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN. Time to parody other authors.

**Miku**: I can't believe I'm dead. ;~;  
**Rin**: I can.  
**Kara**: Now, now! You died for the sake of this story!  
**Miku**: For that you must be eternally grateful!  
**Kara**: Well... I never said I would do that. In fact, you die in another oneshot I have. D:  
**Miku**: Wait, WHAT?  
**Rin**: And I kill you too. Deja vu to the max right there.  
**Len**: Wait... Rin's the murderer?? D8  
**Rin**: Oh! Dearest brother, how could you believe these people? *puppy dog pout*  
**Len**: *hug* I'm sorry Rin, I can't believe I doubted you for one second!  
**Miku**: Wait she really did- *is stabbed by Rin and turns into ghost*  
**Kara**: o.o This is getting out of control.  
**Ghost Miku**: I'd say! I mean, you're writing a murderous intent story while listening to happy, hyper music by Morning Musume, MiniMoni- *is stabbed by Kara*  
**Kara**: What can I say, I appreciate the Hello!Project! :D  
**Ghost Miku**: Not to mention that it's highly improbable that the police wouldn't be able to find my ARMS that are buried by the river!! D: What the heck is with that- *is stabbed by Kara*  
**Kara**: As my A.P. Literature teacher likes to say, SUSPEND YOUR DISBELIEF. FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!  
**Rin**: *still hugging Len* We'd like to thank everyone for their support of this story.  
**Len**: *still hugging Rin* Please continue to send reviews and read this story!  
**ALL**: THANK YOU! :D

Eep, I think it's fun when people do this. That is if they do it right! xD

I had this AMAZING idea when I was writing this. What if Teto is a murderer too, and then the final chapter is a Rin vs. Teto FINAL ALL OUT BATTLE. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. I wouldn't mind writing that just for the lulz. xD That would have all of you screaming, "WHAT A TWIST!" Fer sure.

Currently I have an idea of how this is going to end, but I have the POWA to continue this story. I mean, Yamaha is busting out all of these characters! OH! And "Alphonse Grande" could possibly equal Big Al **. :D

Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this installment, AND I'M ACTUALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS PLOT. WOAH, THAT'S A FIRST. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! After a month of nothing I have to say 2 things: I'm sorry! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! No, no, not to you unless it _is_ your birthday, but today Fear Garden turns **1 year old**!! And let's be honest, I haven't been the most active person. HOWEVER I have a plan I will discuss at the end of this chapter. :0 Yep yep. In the meantime, please enjoy the latest installment of the celebratory chapter of Fear Garden!! HUZZAH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, UTAU or Yamaha or anything.** I don't have any money, so don't sue me. D;

* * *

"Oi!" a lazy bluenette shouted from across the restaurant. He was dressed sharply, in black slacks, polished black shoes and a white shirt covered by a black vest, paired with a loosened, black tie. The jacket of the suit was slung carelessly across the back of the seat he was leaning nonchalantly back in. "What's going on?"

"Hey," the brunette woman he was talking to replied, tugging on her black pinstriped pencil skirt and readjusting the black sweater in her hands. Her crimson heels clicked rhythmically against the tiled floor as she sauntered to the place the blue haired man was waiting, sipping a cup of coffee.

As she sat down carefully in the wooden chair, a blonde waitress strode quickly to their table.

"Hi!" she greeted with a warm smile, showing her white teeth between lightly glossed, pink lips. "What could I get you today, Meiko?"

"Black coffee would be wonderful, Neru," the brunette politely ordered. The man with her blanched as the waitress left, skipping away.

"I don't know how you could possibly swallow that stuff."

"It's an acquired taste. Plus, it's like a punch in the face in the morning," the woman replied, crossing her legs daintily.

"Orly?" the man said into his own white coffee mug, about to take a sip.

"Yarly," she smiled slightly, tugging at the sleeve of her red, short-sleeved blouse. "How's your internship going?"

The man brightened visibly, his expression like that of a easily excitable puppy. "We won the case," he flashed a smile. "Even though I didn't do much, it was fun to watch."

"Prosecution or defense?"

"Defense," he nodded before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a sleek, vibrating, black cell- phone. "Can you give me a minute?" he asked, watched his companion nod, then walked away from the table.

Meiko placed her elbow on the table's surface, and leaning against it stared out the large window next to her. It was raining, the sky ominous and gray, with clouds blocking out the sun's brilliant rays of light. Business men strode quickly through the thick drops holding brief- cases above their heads, while teenagers ran with their friends from store to store with pink, Hello Kitty umbrellas. The brunette sighed before sitting back in the chair, looking up to see the blonde waitress with a white mug walking carefully towards her.

"And..." she spoke as she placed the cup in front of her customer, "here you are!"

"Thank you, Neru," Meiko smiled at the waitress before taking a sip of coffee.

"So~ how are you?" the blonde questioned, taking the seat Kaito had once occupied. The brunette woman shrugged.

"I've been pretty busy lately, I just got a job you know."

"Oh, that's right! Dentistry, right?" the woman nodded in response. "Isn't that like... The occupation with the highest rate of suicide?"

The brunette waved her hand at the blonde. "That's just an urban legend. And besides, my mental health is in tip- top shape!" she tapped the side of her head in emphasis.

"Haha, I believe you, I believe you!" the blonde giggled before her smiled disappeared. "The only one I'm worried about is Rin." At this Meiko set down her coffee, and looked quizzically at the waitress.

"Really, why?"

"I dunno... It's just that she's been acting so strangely since Miku... well... you know."

"Died?" The blonde paled at the word.

"Well, they haven't really-" she started in rebuttal, only to be interrupted.

"Neru, honey, I'm sorry, but I think after they found her arms... well, apart from her, we began accepting that she wouldn't be coming back." Meiko reached across the table, placing her hand over the blonde's clenched fists on the table.

"Y- you're ri-right..." she said brokenly.

"But... I know what you're saying about Rin. She's been... off lately. I'm not sure if anyone else has picked up on yet though."

The blonde nodded in response, before glancing at the clock on her wrist. "I better get back to work," she laughed nervously before getting up from the borrowed seat. "It was great talking to you Meiko. We should get together some time," she smiled slightly. The brunette smiled in return.

"Of course! We should do dinner some time next week, when we're both free." The blonde agreed before disappearing around the corner. Meiko finished drinking her cup as Kaito returned to the table.

"Sorry, sorry!" he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I got to talk to Neru, so it's no big problem," she smiled before getting out of her chair. She laughed slightly as she fished a five dollar bill out of her purse. "Sorry, but I should be getting back to the office." They both wished each other a good day, before Meiko departed from the restaurant through the front doors.

As she opened her clear umbrella, she heard bickering from her right.

"¡Cállate, hermana fea!"

"¡Pero necesito comprar un vestido nuevo!"

"Tú no tienes dinero y no quiero dárte dinero."

"¡Hermano, hermano, por favor! !Iré a gritar!"

"Tú no eres un bebé, ¡cállate!"

Finally noticed by the pair, Meiko was embraced by a red headed girl. "Ah~ Meiko! Ted is being mean to me!" Looking down at the clingy girl's red eyes, Meiko sighed before looking at the red head's brother.

"You probably deserve whatever he was yelling at you about, Teto." At this, Ted hummed in victory as his sister pouted.

"I did not! I don't deserve any of the torture he puts me through~" the drill head dramatically drawled, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. She let go of Meiko's waist and adjusted her blue and green stripped scarf before stepping back.

"How are you today, Meiko?" the older of the two smiled as he waved his hand.

"I'm actually doing pretty well. How about you?"

"As well as I can with such an energetic sister," he said as he ground his fist into the top of said sister's head. Teto shrunk back in protest as Meiko laughed.

"You two always grab a crowd when you're out. And speaking in Spanish doesn't help you blend into the scene, you know?"

"Oh, hey you guys," a pink haired girl approached from behind, a brown shopping bag in hand.

"Morning, Luka," Teto greeted her classmate with a glomp. "What did you buy?"

"Sushi," she responded, lifting up the bag as if to demonstrate her purchase. "Mainly tuna sushi."

"Eh, eh?? ¡Atún, atún! ¡Quiero comer algunos!" the excited red head began shuffling through Luka's bag.

"Woah there, drilly," Ted said in a calm voice, pulling one of sister's pig- tails.

"Nyah~ Ted!" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Meiko laughed before explaining she had to leave for her office, and with a promise to have lunch sometime, she left the three and continued her commute in the rain.

As she rounded a street corner, she felt a smaller body bump against her. Uttering quick apologies, Meiko looked to see who she had ran into. It was her blonde friend, talk about déjà vu. The blonde rubbed her head before laughing at who she had ran into.

"Sorry, Meiko! This seems like it may become an everyday occasion!" she giggled before straightening her jacket.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was my fault too!" Meiko laughed along with the blonde. "So how are you? Are you going home from shopping?"

"Yep!" she answered in a chipper tone. "Len and I discovered some evidence of mice in our house, so I had to pick up some traps."  
"Eww, mice are gross! Did you get the poison ones, or the "SNAP! and they're gone" ones?"

"I wouldn't want to clean up the snap ones... So I opted for the easier clean up," Rin explained.

"Haha, good idea. I wouldn't want the snap ones either," Meiko glanced at her watch before looking up apologetically. "I have to get back to work, but we should get together for coffee or something," the blonde agreed with the proposition, and told the brunette to have a good day. "Thanks!" the brunette responded. "You too! And I hope you get rid of the mouse problem soon!" the brunette waved her good bye to the blonde.

"Oh don't worry! I will!" the blonde smiled sweetly before turning back to the direction of her home.

* * *

Take those words seriously, NE???

And in the meantime here is my plan. Projected plan.  
Today I'll post one more chapter. During the week, I'll post one chapter per day, so that's 5 chapters. Then, on Saturday I'll post 2 more chapters. AND on Sunday, the oneshot I'm working on for **Rina-Tan**will be released. Please watch for it! It's a LenxRin nonsib that takes place in the dreaded Walmart~ :D And I'm pretty certain it's going to end up being more than just a one-shot. -_-;; I knew this would happen. xD

Why does the lovely Rina-Tan get a story?? Because there was a lovely contest on my profile page that ONLY Rina-Tan noticed! Does anyone want me to do another contest? I could pretty much offer either a one shot, art work or a cover of any song. xD As long as it's appropriate, ya know?

!!! Back to the schedule plan! D: And then, Fear Garden will become a weekly installment, probably on Saturdays unless something comes up. :00

And that's it! But can I just say... I wrote this in the wee hours of the morn specifically 12am to 1:30 am. Sooo... by 1:30am I'm delusional and ready to go to bed, but when I try and upload the document, fanfiction is just like "HELLZ NO WOMAN. U CAN_NOT_UPLOAD NE OF UR CRAP STORYZ TODAY." And I was like, "Please good Fanfiction, allow me to post this chapter which I have labored upon for over one turn of an hourglass. I will be forever grateful!"

D; But it denied my request and I just decided to go to bed. ;~; BUT NOW IT'S HERE, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, AMIRITE?

Alright, thank you for reading! Reviewing would be wonderful as well. And I would like to say that I am eternally grateful, not to fanficton, but to YOU the readers! And the reviews I get to show me your presence! I have been getting such positive feedback, and I doubt that FG would have gotten this far without all of you! So... LOVE LOVE TO YOU ALL. YOU'RE AMAZING! :D

Thank you! :D And HAPPY BIRTHDAY FEAR GARDEN, MY LITTLE BABY STORY! :DDD


End file.
